Jack FrostxValentine
by Runaway Artist
Summary: I don't have a fav couple on RotG, but I'm in an RP group for it, and me and the person who plays Jack agreed that these two would be a cute couple. Bippity-Boppity-Boop, I come up with this. I haven't written in a long time, and this is my first RotG fanfic, so please don't yell at me.


It was Valentine's Day, and Jack was flying around, looking for something fun to do. It was still rather cold and winter like outside, since his best friends holiday usually fell during the time it was still cold, but warming up. The snow glistened on the ground below him, sparking even, and the ice he could see looked smooth and slick, as if someone would fall instantly. He grinned when he saw some kids laughing and having fun, no need to get in the way of that at the moment he thought, and carried on. He landed in what looked like the center of this town, which looked like a park, and looked around, leaning on his wooden staff. Everyone was smiling, and there were couples everywhere, holding hands, hugging, giving gifts. He then felt weird, feeling sad almost, and his smile faded. He felt lonely, which was weird, he hadn't felt this way since before people started believing in him. It felt as if that feeling of loneliness and a void where inside him. "I don't understand.. It's Valentine's Day. Shouldn't I feel different? I know Valentine wouldn't make people sad on her day." He said out loud, a habit he had gotten into when he was invisible. "Wait a second…" He stood up straight, and noticed a couple that was fighting. Then more yelling from another, and another, till all the couples he could see where arguing about one thing or another. "This can't be right. Valentine!" He quickly took off into the air with the winds help, and quickly headed to North's workshop, where she had been using the globe for her holiday, and was staying temporarily. He gathered speed, and was there within no time. Instantly, Jack busted into the room with the globe, yelling out Valentine's name franticly. Evil laughter came from behind him, and a shadow wrapped around the globe. "This voice. I know this voice." Jack said, and got a hold of his staff in a fighting position. "Enough games Pitch! Come out! Where is Valentine?!" He yelled angrily, and Pitch did appear atop the globe with a wicked smile on his face. "Now, what makes you think I did something to the girl?" Jack stomped his foot impatiently. "Enough! Where is she?!" He began to wonder why he was getting so impatient with Pitch about Valentine missing. Normally, he wouldn't get this mad, and would have kept his cool-no pun intended. Pitch laughed, which made Jack's hair stand on end almost. "Why don't you turn around?" Jack did turn around instantly, and there was the pink haired girl, crumpled up on the floor. "Valentine!" He yelled, and ran to her, putting his arm under her back, and holding her against him trying to wake her up. Pitch laughed again, as he sensed fear in Jack. "My, you have more than just a feeling of friendship for this girl, don't you? It fits, you were once invisible, and she is completely. No wonder no one will miss her." He chuckled, and vanished. "Miss her?" Jack said, wondering what on earth he could be going on about now. "Come on Valentine, wake up. Please." He said, turning back to trying to wake her up. After a second, her eyes opened up, showing her ruby red eyes, which, to Jack, always seemed to sparkle. Wait, what was he thinking? "Jack? What happened?" She said, but then realized that Jack was holding onto her pretty tightly, and blushed. Jack realized this too, and let her go, apologizing. "Pitch came, and I guess he knocked you out or something." Jack stood up and wiped his clothes off, and then turned to Valentine to help her up, but she just sat there, staring at something with complete fear in her eyes. He followed her gaze, and realized what Pitch meant finally. Her bow, which was the source of her powers, was broken into many pieces, as if it went into a broken woodchopper and didn't fully cut it."J-Jack.." She said, her voice so shaky she couldn't hide it. He turned back to her, and noticed she was becoming transparent, slowly but surely. "I'm disappearing.." She said, a tear running down her cheek. Jack instantly knelt down in front of her, and wiped away the tear, looking into her eyes, serious. "No, you are not Valentine, not if I can help it." Valentine stared into his brilliant blue eyes, which actually did shine, not being able to believe him. "I.. I'm not believed in.. This can't be stopped." She said rather slowly, shaking her head. "No. Come on. I'll get someone to believe in you, then you can't disappear. North will fix your bow, and everything will go back to normal." He said, more harsh than he had intended, and stood up, helping her up to her feet. Valentine mentioned how she cannot fly anymore, so Jack put one arm around her, and told her to hold on tight. They were off in the air instantly once more, and Jack already knew who he was going to. Every second, she became more transparent, and he willed the wind to make him go faster. With no time at all, the two were at a house, and he knocked on the window to a bedroom. A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes opened the window, smiling. "Hey Jack!" He said happily, but he turned curious as he noticed Jack seemed bothered. "Ya alright?" The boy asked, as Jack came inside and he closed the window behind the guardian, not knowing there was a third person in the room. Valentine let go of Jack, and collapse to the floor almost, fading more rapidly. "Jamie, listen, I need you to do something for me." He said rather franticly, and Jamie nodded, his face now showing determination. "There is a spirit for Valentine's Day, and she is disappearing rather quickly right now because of Pitch, I need you to try to believe in her." He said, more frantic than the last sentence he said. "How?" Jamie asked, and Jack ordered him to close his eyes, which he did. "You heard about cupid right?" Jamie nodded. "Well, she is similar to that. Her name is Valentine. She is about the same height as me, with ruby red eyes, pink hair and pinkish skin. Her power is to make others fall in love, and she can sit on clouds. Also," Jack went on, telling him all the things Valentine can do which hopefully Jamie would recognize. "I know it's hard, but please try to believe in her." Jamie tried his best, with all of his heart he could muster, and opened his eyes. Against the wall, he saw her, but faintly. "I can see her! But she looks faded!" Jamie said, and Jack wiped around, looking at Valentine. He went over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "How many people can you call?" Jack asked over his shoulder, and Jamie quickly went to go get the phone from downstairs. Jack turned back to Valentine, feeling terrified. "Valentine, hey, open your eyes! Please look at me!" Without opening her eyes, Valentine said, "Jack.. It's hard to breathe…. I can't.. move.." Her voice sounded far away, and on the verge of breaking. He put his hand on her cheek gently, surprised he could still touch her. "You'll be okay. Jamie will… Will get the others to believe! I p-promise…" Tears suddenly came to his eyes, and he didn't know why he was so terrified and wanted to cry. He didn't cry when Sandy had vanished, so why is he now? Slowly, Jack leaned closer to the vanishing girl, and gently put his lips onto hers, closing his eyes. His heart raced faster, and they stayed like that for a while. Jack finally pulled away, and picked up Valentine in a bridal carry, noticing she was fading a lot slower now. Jamie was doing his part, and rather well. "I promise.." He repeated, and took out to the air again, hoping that North would come up with something…

"Indeed, I noticed her bow, but not to worry, I got me yeti's workin' on it! Should be done in no time Jack. " North explained as soon as Jack calmed down a bit to where he wasn't running all over the place. Valentine still laid limp in his arms, but seemed to slowly becoming visible once more. Jack sighed with relief. "Thank you North." "No problem at all. Now, why don't ye take her to my room and let her lay down a bit in my bed? Let the girl rest 'n regain her strength, girls been through a lot today." He said, gently patting Valentine on the head, Jack nodding and taking her into North's room, being led and helped by the elves. Once there, he gently laid Valentine down on the bed, and looked at her for a bit. "Why do I feel so weird near her? And, why did I kiss her?" he thought to himself, before turning around to leave, but felt something touch his hand. It was Valentine, she was looking at him, her hand in his. "Please stay..." She said weakly, and Jack nodded. He leaned on the wall next to the bed as Valentine fell asleep. She was slowly going back to normal, but not fast enough for Jack. During one point, Jack had sat down and eventually drifted off to sleep himself, being emotionally worn out.

In his dream, he dreamed of a girl with green eyes and dirty blond hair. She smiled a lot near him, and laughed a lot. He also noticed her face kept turning red whenever they would get close. He couldn't help but feel like he knew this girl from somewhere, and at one point he had kissed her, which made the girls face turn so red he laughed.

He woke up to see a girl sitting next to him, just looking at him with gentle eyes. Her eyes were red, and her hair was long and pink. Valentine had woken up, while he was asleep. She noticed he was awake and said, "Morning sleepyhead." Jack sat up and remembered what had happened. His eyes widened, and hugged Valentine tightly, as if never wanting to let go. "I promised it would be okay." He said to her almost in a whisper, and she nodded. Jack pulled away, and they looked into each other's eyes. The girl in his dream had to be Valentine, he thought as he suddenly leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips, taking her aback but eventually kissed him back. They eventually pulled away, and Valentine looked at him confused. "What was that for?" She asked, and Jack just laughed a bit, ignoring her question, and stood up, helping Valentine stand who was still a bit wobbly. "Make sure to hold me back next time I see Pitch." He said, as they headed to find North. "How come?" "I may do something stupid." Valentine laughed. "You always do."


End file.
